


Repent and Believe in the Gospel

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Ash Wednesday - Freeform, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie found her purpose in giving small prayer and blessing the sleepy town of Twin Peaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repent and Believe in the Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it's technically Ash Wednesday and I feel as though it's right to do in honor of Annie Blackburn.

_"Teach us to number our days aright, that we may gain wisdom of heart."_

   This was one of the many times in which Annie felt as though she had a real purpose. Even though she left the convent she still had the ability to share prayer with others, bless others and give them solace. And these were all the things that her sleepy hometown of Twin Peaks needed.

     She could take what she had learned from the other sisters and offer it back to the townspeople. So, on Ash Wednesday, a day that is vital to the Catholic church, a day meant for repentance and reflection Annie set up a little meeting. She sent out the word that she would be offering ashes and prayer to anyone who felt as though they needed to talk to a higher being. Or, would just find comfort in sharing a prayer with another soul.

     So Annie sat, on a small wooden stool with a little stand beside her in the basement of city hall waiting for the towns-people to shuffle through. And at first, no one came. But Annie sat calmly, hands folded neatly. Her mind without a doubt that people would show. And of course they did. At first, it was the Sheriffs Department. All of the boys walked in, taking their hats off and bowing at her as she slowly stood and smiled. Holding in her small hands a golden bowl of ashes.

    They formed a line. One by one and waited patiently as Annie quietly blessed each one of them. Her lithe fingers tracing a smoky cross along their foreheads. Her eyes closed, lips moving in a speech she knows so well. _“Repent and believe in the Gospel”_ And once she was done, she’d bare the sign of the cross and give each person a set of prayers to do at home.

    That day, Annie blessed half the town of Twin Peaks. And when she was done, her soul exhausted and legs weak, she was happiest she had been in a long, long time. And when she went home, sneaking into a quiet one bedroom apartment she paused before her mirror and placed her rosary around her neck and joined her hands in prayer. She stood there for what seemed like hours. Quietly murmuring prayer after prayer. And when she felt that her body and soul could take no more, she went to bed. And as she laid there. She closed her eyes and dreamed, not able to stop herself from saying one last prayer, one final word to God. To bless her sleepy little town, to help them repent and heal. And to guide them as they each embark on their own journey. With his strength behind them.

_“ These days of your favor leave a blessing as you pass on me and all your people. Turn to us, Lord God, and we shall turn to you.”_


End file.
